


Sex Toy

by TheOriginalSinner888



Series: Harry Potter Sins [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cheating, Explicit Language, F/M, Grooming, Infidelity, Manipulation, Mistreatment, Mistress, Older Man/Younger Woman, Rough Sex, Sex, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, whore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 13:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20292280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalSinner888/pseuds/TheOriginalSinner888
Summary: When a man like Lucius Malfoy has everything he could want or need -- he goes after the thing most forbidden.





	Sex Toy

It started out slow – as these things always did. Lucius would pay her compliments, call her a lovely woman. That would make any teenage girl blush or swoon. He would be sure to ask about her parents when she came to visit Draco. He always made sure to extend invitations to her when the Parkinsons attended a gala held at the Malfoy Manor. And then he would compliment her dresses. He’d ask her to dance when Narcissa was busy being the best host in the pureblood community. And he’d make idle conversation that made her feel like a grown woman ready for high society. Made her feel mature.

He never failed to remind her how powerful he was. The strings he pulled for Malfoy whenever something he didn’t like happened at Hogwarts. The friends he had in high and low places all over the ministry. The covert meetings he had in dark corners of the Manor before joining the family for dinner. All to make himself look as dark and large and authoritative as he was.

He could tell by the way she looked at him that she was hooked. Of course, she still fawned over Draco. He was the closest she could get to the real man. Or so she thought.

Lucius moved on to light touches. Out of sight, or in complete isolation. He tucked her hair behind her ear when it had fallen from the updo her mother put it in at a Christmas party. He brushed his hand over her cheek and commented on the lovely blush on her face. He’d helped put the intricate and elegant broach Narcissa picked out on her robes just over her breast and made sure to apply just a little bit of pressure. He could hear her breath stutter under his touch.

When he was ready, he moved onto more daring touches when alone. It was easy enough to have the house elf lead her to him first when she arrived alone. He would also move onto more daring compliments. About her figure, about how much she’s grown. And when he gestured for her to find Draco, he followed closely behind, eyeing the sight of her panties under her skirt. He couldn’t help but to reach out and touch.

That had been the proverbial lit match that started the hottest affair of his life. Sure, he’d had his whores outside of his marriage to Narcissa. But it wasn’t as dirty or pleasurable with his wife’s knowledge. This would be his filthy little secret with an underaged girl who trusted him implicitly.

He’d taken her virginity on his marriage bed with all but her panties still on. Then he’d taken her in nearly every room in the house – and there were many. Most often on days when Narcissa was out and Draco wasn’t even aware Pansy was visiting. He had her naked against stacks in the library. He had her over his desk. He had her on Narcissa’s vanity. In the gardens, with the peacocks. On the dining table. Everywhere.

He’d taught her tight little cunt and mouth exactly how to satisfy his cock. And turned her into the perfect little sex toy. Just for his pleasure.

Like clockwork, she arrived, dressed nice, having not told her parents or Draco she was coming. Narcissa was out with her sister – Bellatrix – and Draco was, as usual, locked away in his room. Lucius had her all to himself. In his chambers.

His eyes crawled over her form, her curves, her pleading eyes.

Without a word in greeting or idle chit chat, he sprung on her. His mouth on her neck and breasts aver stripping off her cloak and seeing her tiny dress. Hand slipped up her supple thighs, under the skirt, and against her waiting and warm snatch.

Pansy had started out too talkative during sex. Pleading and begging for things she didn’t understand. He had to teach her how to talk to him, when to, and when to just be quiet and moan. Now, she was mewling against his mouth on her collar and grinding down on his hand roaming her panty covered slit.

He pulled away from her and bent her over the small desk he had next to his large bed. She smiled, excited, the whole time. She was already practically dripping onto the wood.

He flipped up the skirt of her dress and roughly fingered her wet slit. “Like my fingers on your twat, slut?”

She keened, moving her pussy closer to his touch. “Yes, Mr. Malfoy. I love it.”

For a moment, Lucius let go of her to press his erections into her bum. “Can’t wait to fuck you.”

Wisely, Pansy only moaned and then yelped when he picked her up and dumped her over the lounge at the end of the bed. He pulled the crotch of her panties away from her pink pussy and raised his hand in the air before striking her bum.

He struck her until her bum was all red, sometimes with the flat of his hand, other times with his infamous snakehead cane. Sometimes she moaned. Other times she screamed. He could see at some point she started crying. But she didn’t dare beg or plead for him to stop. She knew better than that by now.

When he was satisfied with the damage he’d done – that would easily be healed with a spell later – he pulled away and pushed her flat against the lounge. “Spread your hands above your head and show me that cunt, wench.”

She did as told. Like a good little slut. He pushed the skirt of her dress over her ass and ripped her flimsy panties off with a low growl. He stood and pulled her up to her feet, dragging her dress down her body until she was bare to his eyes. She said nothing as he reached to paw at her breasts.

She gasped and sighed as he tossed her onto the lounge on her back and brought his wand out of his cane. She eyed it, biting her lip as the tip of the dragon heartstring against her labia. She had to close her eyes at the feeling of the smooth wood sliding into her quim.

“Libidine,” he muttered, and she felt the most overwhelming sensations fill her pussy up, tingling all the way to her now pointed nipples. Juices gushed from her as Lucius teased her with a few thrusts of his wand before pulling the soaked thing out of her.

Lucius idly wiped his wand on the fabric of the lounge and set it aside. His cock was fighting against his breeches and he needed to sink into that wet cunt of hers. He spent a moment marveling at the work of his charm – in more than one sense of the word – admiring the sight of her engorged and ready pussy as he ran his thumbs of her slit and clit.

“On your stomach. On the bed,” he ordered lowly as he stood to rid himself of his own clothes.

Pansy nearly sprinted to do as told. Even with weak knees, she climbed over the lounge and onto the bed, laying flat down on her stomach, waiting.

As soon as Lucius’ drawers hit the floor of his chambers, he was looming over her. He pressed her legs together as he straddled them and pulled her lower cheeks apart to expose her snatch. The tip of her cock pressed against the now-familiar young cunt and his whole length sank into her.

Pansy’s keening moan was muffled by the duvet. But Lucius could feel her walls envelope every ridge of his cock like a suction toy. He held in his own noise – he couldn’t let her know just how much he enjoyed fucking her tight little body – and started rocking back and forth into her hole. She just laid there helplessly while he used her for his own pleasure. As was her place in his mind.

After a minute or two, he wanted a better angle. So, he pulled out of her and pushed her ass up into the air so she rested on her knees. He smacked and squeezed her arse cheeks, watching them bounce.

He didn’t waste anymore time before thrusting into her again. He wrapped her hair around his fist and pulled her head back while he pummeled her pussy like an animal. An animal he couldn’t be in public, or even with his wife.

Pansy’s moans and screams reached new heights as she took his cock from behind. It was good only the house elves were home and could hear her high-pitched wailing. He reveled in the squishing sounds of her pussy every time his cock invaded her depths and could feel his orgasm rising in his swelling balls. He was close. He could feel from the fluttering of her pulsing pussy that she was too. Even though it mattered very little now if she reached her own pleasures when they shagged.

He fucked her harder, the skin of his pelvis smacking loudly against her supple arse. He was chasing his explosive end. But he felt her fall apart first.

“MALFOY!” she cried.

Enjoying his family name on her lips, he started to cum. He yanked himself out of her and fisted his cock over her body. His white sticky cum sprayed over the smooth skin of her arse. He enjoyed the sight of painting her in his cum more than he enjoyed the sensation of filling her cunt. He liked sullying her. Making her more dirty and more of a whore than she already was.

When he was done, he was done. He retrieved his wand to cleanse himself and then redressed while Pansy panted on the duvet. He then stared at her and said, “Go clean yourself up and go. Your parents must be wondering where you are.”

Knowing better than to try and outstay her welcome, Pansy quietly picked up her clothes and disappeared into the bathroom.

Unconcerned about seeing her off – she knew the way out – Lucius retired to his study for the rest of the afternoon.


End file.
